


Day 8: Snow Storm

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Freak Snow Storm





	

Ennoshita winced when he glanced outside the gym to mark the progress of the freakish snowstorm that hit them like a slap in the face. The weather man had warned them of a snowstorm, but the team was prepared for a snowstorm after practice. Instead, it had hit right in the middle, leaving all of the players stranded in the gym until the storm finished, which wasn’t all that great considering the gym was very drafty and they were only in shorts and thin t-shirts. Some, like Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Kageyama, always brought their sweaters to practice, but it was only the fact that they did this on a regular basis that provided it helpful to them. Everyone else was shivering, and while they had played volleyball to warm up, how everyone was simply huddled in a corner of the gym to attempt and conserve body heat.

The smallest of them, Hinata and Noya, were shivering badly enough that the other members could clearly see their trembles, which prompted the ace to wrap his arms around the libero to give him more heat and for Kageyama to give Hinata his sweater, because, “How will you be the strongest decoy in our match without being able to play at all, dumbass.” This brought an onslaught of bickering between the two, although it was more muted than some previous arguments. Ennoshita gazed out the window, losing his thoughts in the whirling snow outside, before Tanaka snapped his fingers in front of him to bring him back. He gave a toothy grin and motioned for Ennoshita to lean in closer.

“Have you ever noticed how whipped our teammates are?” He whispered, low enough for once that only Ennoshita heard him. Ennoshita covered his mouth to cover the slight giggle that escaped despite his reservations. Tanaka took this as an invitation to continue with his commentary.

“The certified Team Mom and Dad are the classic married couple trope. Noya is always talking about Asahi, and he somehow manages to tie that guy into every single one of his conversations. Kageyama and Hinata are always hanging off each other, so it’s obvious how much Hinata cares, and how much Kageyama likes it considering he never tries to stop him. And Bean-Pole over there doesn’t let anyone other than Yamaguchi come near him, so his infatuation is not so noticeable, but you can see all of the side-eyeing he gives him.” Ennoshita raised an eyebrow at the explanations Tanaka had given him, although he could see the logic in them, if flimsy at best. He thought inwardly why Tanaka hadn’t mentioned anything about either of them, but before he could question it, the lights of the gym flickered. The team looked up in confusion, only to find themselves abruptly plunged into darkness. While it wasn’t completely dark, with the light coming from the windows, the lack of visibility brought some questionable language from some of the members. Daichi clapped his hands together to pull the attention to him.

“I know it’s hard to see but-” A cough interrupted the middle of Daichi’s statement, which he gave a slight frown towards. “As I was saying, the lights might just have lost power so we need to find the emergency generator. Does anyone know where it is?” Ennoshita opened his mouth to answer.

“I know where it is, but I don’t know how to operate it. Could I take Tanaka with me?” Ennoshita questioned. Daichi gave it some thought before approving his request, and the two designated players got up to fumble around the dark for the way to the generator. Noya gave some words of encouragement before they left, praising his bro for his skills and that he would totally save them. Tanaka was equally enthusiastic, so Ennoshita had to drag him out of the gym.

“Come on, we’ll need to be quick,” Ennoshita stated through the chattering of his teeth. Even with the sweater, it was freezing. Tanaka must have heard the sound, as he gave him a worried look before putting on a determined face.

“Alright, let’s get this done quickly.” 

•§•

They found the room with the generator in the back of the gym easily enough, but trying to figure out how to use it was a different matter. They couldn’t see anything, and they had no idea what the generator looked like in the light, so it wasn’t like the knew the shape and could then deduce how to turn it on. Tanaka scoured the surface carefully with his fingers, trying to avoid pressing anything. Ennoshita stood against one of the walls, trying to figure out how to broach the topic they were speaking of before the lights went out. He finally decided to be direct about it. He licked his lips in hesitation before speaking.

“When you were talking about how whipped our teammates are...you never said anything about the two of us. Why is that?” He said quietly, trying not to disturb the stillness that had spread, punctuated only by an occasional clack of Tanaka’s nails on the machine, which fell away at Ennoshita’s question. Tanaka looked at him with wide eyes, which the other wasn’t able to see due to the blackness surrounding them. The silence stretched, and Tanaka realized that he had hesitated too long to come up with a plausible lie. He floundered in his head for a way to get out of this situation. He didn’t want to admit how much he pined after the other, hiding it underneath his loud exterior, so his mouth just opened and closed, gaping like a fish.

“I, um, I don’t know. Do you want to talk about us…?” Tanaka asked tentatively, looking at Ennoshita for any sign of what he might be thinking. But Ennoshita’s face was a mask of calm and indifference. Which meant that Tanaka was absolutely unprepared for what he said next.

“Well, yes, I would like to talk about us. Especially the burning crush I have on you. That might be a good place to start.” The best (or worst, he couldn’t decide) was that the other said it with such a straight face, he couldn’t be anything other than serious. And it was because of that reason that Tanaka burst out in laughter, shocked by the ridiculousness of it all. Ennoshita looked hurt by his outburst, but Tanaka simply held up a finger to tell him to wait. He wiped the tears out of his eyes to look at Ennoshita with a huge smile he couldn’t see.

“That’s funny, because I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we can talk about how we’re going to tell the team we’re dating instead,” Tanaka let out a chuckle at the end of his sentence and Ennoshita blew out a huff of air.

“Maybe next time explain that to me before you burst into laughter,” he grumbled. He turned at the sound of a metallic clack on the ground where Tanaka was, frowning. “Hey, could you pick up whatever just fell. You must have run into a shelf and something dropped. It could be a flashlight.”

Luck must have been with them, because it turned out it was a flashlight after all, and Tanaka was finally able to turn on the generator. He pressed the button, and slowly the lights came back. He turned to Ennoshita.

“So how are we going to tell them?”

•§•

When the two got back to the gym, the only evidence anything had changed was the fact that they were holding hands and had twinning blushes on their face.

**Author's Note:**

> ha i'm so bad at staying on track
> 
> talk to me on my tumblr at: https://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com


End file.
